


The Beat of Our Hearts

by vincehighwind



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Black Hat has self esteem issues, Blow Job, Disc Jockey!Black Hat, F/M, Facial, Fluff, Humanoid!5.0.5., Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paperhat - Freeform, Sexual Objectification, Smut, Tentacles, and respect, poor Black Hat needs love, there's more than humans in the world they live in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincehighwind/pseuds/vincehighwind
Summary: Demencia takes her friend Flug to a nightclub he's never been to before one night only to play matchmaker for him and her childhood friend Black Hat who is the DJ of the place. As the two men start dating, Flug starts to learn that it's not what it's cracked up to be when you're an Eldritch.





	1. Meeting at the Club

The club was extremely active when Flug walked inside, people dancing to the music coming from the speakers as if their lives depended on it.

 

“So where is this guy you wanted me to meet?!” The human yelled to the woman beside him over the noise.

 

“All in good time, my friend! Let's just enjoy ourselves for a bit!” Demencia shouted back and took the man's wrist, dragging him towards the dance floor.

 

Flug wasn't entirely sure, having never been to this particular club before, but followed her lead none the less. Finding a place among the crowd, the lizard hybrid began to dance like it was second nature, the male beginning to as well after a few minutes of watching her.

 

They did this for quite a while, the music changing flawlessly from one track to the other.

 

“Hey, want to get a drink?” Demencia finally asked.

 

“Yeah!” The human replied, he was parched.

 

The woman grabbed his hand and took him to the bar, having obviously having been here before.

 

“What will it be?” The bartender questioned them immediately after their arrival.

 

“A water, please.” The two said in unison.

 

The bartender gave a strange look at this but did as they said and got them their beverages.

 

“Wait, don't you try to get a least buzzed whenever you go out?” Flug asked the lizard hybrid as took a swig from his water bottle.

 

“Well, yeah, but we **are** meeting someone.” Demencia answered, opening her own bottle. “Plus the guy doesn't like me being under the influence around him...” She then muttered to herself.

 

“What did you say?” The human said.

 

“Hey, what do you make of this music, huh?” The female said, obviously trying to change the subject and looked out towards where everyone was dancing.

 

“It's…actually really good.” Flug answered, his gaze following hers.

 

“You ever look over at the DJ?”

 

“Um, no. I guess I didn't really think about it.” The man replied, confused at where his friend was getting at exactly.

 

Deciding to humor her, the human looked in the disc jockey's direction. He couldn't hold in his gasp in time.

 

The one in charge of the music was an Eldritch! A group of beings that are somewhat rare and considered interesting if not downright terrifying sometimes.

 

However, Flug hadn't noticed it before until now, there were a group of both men and women ogling the strange being. Yes, quite often people found this race sexually thrilling.

 

Being the way he was though, the human didn't stop his inspection there. He noticed how the Eldritch was dressed like a gentleman with a black top hat on top of his head and he had dark gray skin.

 

It was then that the man caught a glimpse of the DJ's face.

 

“So, what do you think?” Demencia hummed in interest.

 

“He...He's very handsome.” Flug said simply.

 

“Yeah? Well, I'm glad you think so.” The lizard hybrid commented, as if she felt great pride in the man's answer.

 

“Huh?” The human vocalized.

 

“Would you like to meet him? In like, oh, just a few minutes?” Demencia asked, glancing at her wrist watch.

 

“What?” Flug responded.

 

The only answer he got was his friend taking him by the wrist again and taking him towards the back of the large room. Just as they were almost through a door did the man realize that the music was now playing without a DJ.

 

* * *

 

“I need some identification, miss.”

 

A large man was standing in front of some curtains leading into another part of the room. He looked like a bouncer there to prevent anyone from bothering someone important.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure. Here ya go!” Demencia replied happily, showing a special looking card out towards the man.

 

“Very well. It looks like everything is in order.” The bouncer nodded.

 

“Yay! Let's go, Fluggy!” The lizard hybrid cried out, pulling on the human's arm.

 

“Wait a minute, I said **you** could go in, not him.” The large male said, pointing towards the smaller one.

 

“Let her be. A friend of Demencia's is a friend of mine.” A deep and growly voice said from behind the curtain.

 

“Yay, Black Hat! I knew you'd vouche for him!” The woman said and then looked at the bouncer and stuck out her tongue. This didn't please the large male one bit but he drew the curtain aside for the two friends none the less.

 

The Eldritch was sitting on a rather comfortable looking couch when they entered, although he stood up after noticing them.

 

“Demencia, it's good to see you. And who's this?” The one called Black Hat said, gesturing towards the human.

 

“This is Flug and he's been my friend since college.” Demencia answered with a grin, putting an arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

 

“I-It's nice to meet you.” Flug responded, holding out a hand to the taller male.

 

The Eldritch raised an eyebrow but took the offered hand with his own gloved one.

 

“Don't worry so much, Fluggy.” The lizard hybrid remarked. “He's just a little shy, he's like that with everyone he meets, trust me.”

 

“Oh. Is that why, and correct me if I'm wrong, but is that why you wear that bag over your head?” Black Hat asked.

 

The human was surprised by the question, although he didn't know why. Still, he could see that the Eldritch wasn't pointing it out to be mean.

 

“I guess I just like to be a little anonymous when I go out these kind things.”

 

“So then I wouldn't be going too far to speculate that your real name isn't Flug?” The DJ inquired further.

 

“No. You're right, it isn't.” The human said with a laugh. “Is Black Hat your real name?”

 

“It's my professional one. But no, it is not the name I was given.” The Eldritch answered.

 

“Just so you know, the one I go by is just a nickname.” Demencia piped up, pointing to herself, obviously feeling a little left out of the conversation.

 

“I already knew that, I gave it to you in the first place.” Black Hat said, smiling fondly at her like an older brother would to their younger sister.

 

“So how long have you two known each other?” Flug asked, looking between the two.

 

“Since we were kids.” The Eldritch and lizard hybrid said at the same time. “Yeah, I had such a crush on him for the longest time! Alas, it was not meant to be.” Demencia said dramatically, hand on her forehead feigning that she was prone to faint.

 

“Why's that?” The smaller man asked curiously.

 

“Because I'm gay.” The Eldritch said bluntly.

 

“O-Oh.” The human said simply, having not expected that answer. Not that he was against that or anything, him being homosexual himself. The only one who knew that though was Demencia.

 

“That's OK though, I have my honey bear now!” The lizard hybrid cried out, giggling to herself. The Eldritch gave the human a questioning look at this. “Her boyfriend.” The smaller male whispered. “Ohhh…” The taller one said softly in understanding.

 

“Oh and remember how we even played in a band together, Blackie?” The woman said excitedly.

 

“Yes...Yes we did.” Black Hat responded, his tone taking on a sadder note.

 

Flug noticed but didn't know if it was his place to point it out. He didn't like seeing him like that for some reason and so he tried to change the subject to something that might cheer the Eldritch up. “Hey, that music you play out there is really something. You are really talented!”

 

“Really? You think so?” The taller male asked, a mixture of disbelief and hope evident in his voice.

 

“Mmhm, yeah. Of course I do!” The human said with pure honesty, giving a thumbs up.

 

“T-Thank you...” The Eldritch said, quite taken aback by this stranger's words.

 

Demencia looked between the two men with a grin and then clapped her hands together. “Welp, I want to talk to Black Hat a little more before he has to go back. In private.” She then gave a look towards Flug.

 

“Huh, but we were just starting to- Alright fine!” The human said, throwing his hands up in the air in a defeated gesture before going back out to the dance floor.

 

“So...you like him?” The lizard hybrid asked, turning back towards her childhood friend.

 

“He's...wonderful. I mean-! Why are you asking me this?” The DJ said putting up his defenses.

 

“Yeah, he is wonderful. And he's cute, isn't he?” Demencia continued as if the Eldritch hadn't said anything after his first sentence.

 

“You...You're trying to hook me up with him, aren't you?” Black Hat responded to her, his tone serious.

 

“Would it be so bad if I was?!” The woman replied, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Ugghhh, Demencia!” The Eldritch groaned, sitting down heavily on the couch, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Look, I promised you a long time ago that I would find someone to make you happy. That wouldn't want you only for your looks or because of the fact that you're a Eldritch.” The woman said determinedly, sitting down next to her long ago crush, putting an arm around his shoulders.

 

“I never said you had to do that...” The man said lowly.

 

“But I think you deserve it! And I know Flug is that person. Back at the bar I asked him what he thought of you and do you know what he said?” Demencia questioned.

 

“Oh, he's so sexy. Oh, I bet he could penetrate me with all his tentacles.” The Eldritch said darkly, seeming to be reciting things he had heard before.

 

“Oh, come on! Just for the few minutes you've talked to him you should know he's not like that! He said you he thinks you're handsome if you care to know!” The lizard hybrid said in a huff.

 

“Handsome? He thinks I'm handsome?” The DJ asked, sounding like he might break like glass, looking up at the female next to him.

 

She looked at him with a gentle smile and nodded.

 

“That's...That's the nicest way anyone's ever described me before.” Black Hat said, beginning to get teary eyed and having to quickly try to wipe at them before the tears fell.

 

“It's OK.” The lizard hybrid said simply, hugging the Eldritch close to her.

 

“I...I have to get back to work.” The man began to get up, feeling embarrassed about crying in front of his friend, only for the woman to grab his wrist and stop him.

 

Black Hat looked back at her with a curious look. Demencia let go so that she could look through her small purse, pulling out a strip of paper once she found it.

 

“Here, it's his number.”

 

The Eldritch's eyes widened and he took it away from her almost too quickly.

 

“What about him? Will he be alright with your sudden little matchmaking hobby?” The man questioned, trying to not get his hopes up too much.

 

“Don't worry about it. Besides, I gave him a ride here so he has to listen to what I have to say.” The female said with a wink.

 


	2. Bittersweet First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you get confused by all the names that are being thrown around.
> 
> Black Hat = Xavier  
> Flug = Gabe  
> Demencia = Alicia  
> 5.0.5. = Mark

Flug didn't know what to expect. He sat at a table at a local cafe, waiting.

 

Demencia had told him quite a lot on the car ride home two days ago and he ended up agreeing to see her childhood friend once again, only by himself this time. On a date.

 

He was looking out the window when the bell above the door tinkled as someone came inside. 

 

“M-May I help you, sir?” One of the female workers said dreamily, suddenly ignoring her other customers.

 

“Uh no, I'm fine thanks.” A familiar gravelly voice answered, sounding slightly resigned at the woman's behavior.

 

Flug looked over and indeed saw the tall Eldritch was the one that had spoken. He also couldn't help noticing how the other male was wearing something quite different from when he had first met him.

 

He was dressed in ordinary street clothes and wore a slouchy beanie hat on his head.

 

“Hey, Black Hat, over here!” Flug ended up calling out, waving a hand in the air to catch the other man's attention.

 

The Eldritch looked over and looked slightly confused. The human wondered about this but then remembered that he wasn't wearing the paper bag he had been when they had first met.

 

“It's me, Flug!”

 

Understanding slowly dawned on the taller man's face and then he grinned and made his way over, much to the cafe worker's obvious disappointment.

 

“I didn't recognize you. Wow, you're gorgeous. Wait, did I say that out loud?” Black Hat asked in embarrassment, a green blush making an appearance on his cheeks as he took a seat across from the other man.

 

The human really was beautiful though. Strawberry blonde curls and big aqua colored eyes; the freckles going across the bridge of his nose were utterly adorable too.

 

Laughing, Flug commented, “You're not too bad yourself.”

 

The Eldritch laughed nervously a little, seeming slightly unsure of how to take the compliment.

 

The human noticed. “Oh, I'm sorry. Was that too much?”

 

“What? Oh, oh no, you're fine I just...Don't pay attention to me.” The taller man said, looking away with another blush.

 

There was a slightly awkward silence between the two until the Eldritch finally said, “This...This is a nice place.”

 

“Yeah? It's one of my favorite places to go, plus it's not too far from the hospital.” Flug replied, pleased at the other man's approval of their meeting place. He hadn't been too sure if it would be too simple a place for someone like Black Hat.

 

“Hospital?” The taller one asked.

 

“Huh? Oh right, I'm a nurse at one not too far from here.” The strawberry blonde answered with a slight blush out of embarrassment. “But it's no big deal. I won't bore you with the details on that.”

 

“What makes you think I wouldn't be interested?” The Eldritch questioned.

 

Flug blinked owlishly in surprise.

 

“Well, um, probably because what you do is much more interesting than what I do.”

 

The human actually jumped a bit at the sudden scoff that came out of Black Hat. “What I do? I just push some button and adjust a few things so that a bunch of people can jump around the place for a few hours. You are actually doing something useful.”

 

“Thanks.” The smaller man said humbly. “But does that mean you don't like what you do?”

 

“No, I do as much one can like their job. I just think it's not much compared to someone that heals others.” The Eldritch replied, leaning back in his chair.

 

“What you do is amazing, I think.” Flug said somewhat softly.

 

Black Hat smiled at this and then leaned forward once more. “So, tell me about how an average day goes.”

 

“Well,” the human started, “I usually help patients out with whatever they need. Sometimes I will assist a doctor with getting some information on a patient before they go to see them.”

 

The taller male was listening intently, not at all bored of what he was hearing.

 

“E-Excuse me?” A feminine voice interrupted.

 

Both men looked up at the one who had spoken. It was the same worker that had greeted Black Hat at the door.

 

“Yes?” The Eldritch responded cautiously, his shoulders visibly stiffening as if he was expecting to be hit.

 

“Can...Can I see you sometime? We can have some fun if you know what I mean.”

 

Flug's eyes widened in disbelief only for his eyebrows narrow. “Hey, what do you think you doing?! That's highly unprofessional not to mention rude!” The smaller male shouted suddenly, obviously pissed off.

 

“Excuse me, but who asked you?” The cafe employee said, looking down her nose at the strawberry blonde male.

 

The human was about to say something back at this but then a large hand grabbed his own and began to pull him towards the door.

 

The smaller man looked up at the owner of the hand and saw an enraged but mostly humiliated Eldritch. “Hey wait, where are you going?!” The woman called out behind them as they went through the door.

 

The two men walked down the sidewalk for a while, not seeming to have any destination. “Black Hat?” Flug said gently, unsure of what was going through the taller one's head.

 

“Black Hat, are you OK?”

 

“No! I mean- Fuck!” The Eldritch responded, finally bringing them to a stop in what seemed to be an empty park.

 

The human gave a compassionate look but didn't push the other man into saying or doing anything else. After a moment of silence, Black Hat took some calming breaths and then turned towards Flug.

 

“Well, now you know. My deepest and darkest secret; everyone wants to fuck me!” The taller male then laughed in a self-deprecating way and then collapsed onto an empty bench, looking at the ground in silence.

 

“Black Hat-” The strawberry blonde began.

 

“Xavier. Just call me Xavier...” The Eldritch said in defeat, hugging himself now and continuing to look at the ground.

 

“Xavier.” Flug said, walking over and standing in front of the taller man. The Eldritch looked up, his expression tired and defeated. “My name's Gabe. It's nice to finally meet you.” Flug then cradled the other man's head close to him very gently.

 

This caused something to break inside Black Hat and he began to cry, wrapping his arms around the smaller man in front of him.

 

“It's OK, I'm here. Let it all out.” The strawberry blonde said softly in comfort.

 

The taller man sobbed, letting out years of pain for several minutes.

 

Finally, the tears stopped and the Eldritch was silent, continuing to hold onto the other male.

 

“Demencia was right, you are the one.” Black Hat said finally, his voice muffled by the other man's shirt.

 

“Huh?” Flug asked, unable to understand what the Eldritch had said.

 

Pulling back and standing up, the taller male looked at the human, deep in thought. He then leaned in close very slowly.

 

The smaller male could see where this was going but decided it was alright. More than alright.

 

Their lips met, Black Hat's hand cupping the back of Flug's very gently, both of them closing their eyes.

 

Keeping the kiss simple, the two pulled apart, both of them blushing.

 

“You are an angel...” The Eldritch said softly.

 

“Can't say I haven't heard that before. Patients tend to say things like that.” The human couldn't help but giggle.

 

“You really are though.” Black Hat replied, his tone serious. “You're mine at least.”

 

Flug smiled and hugged the other man close, pressing his forehead on the broad chest in front of him. “Is it alright if...if I see you again. Like on another date, maybe?”

 

“Yes. Yes, of course!” The Eldritch answered, just happy that the human wanted to see him again.

 

“Great, because...I really like you, Xavier.” The smaller man said softly with a small smile on his face.

 

Black Hat bit his lip softly and hugged Flug closer to him, never wanting to let go.

 

* * *

 

“So, how was it?” Demencia asked Flug as the two sat in her living room watching cartoons later that day.

 

“What?” The human asked, playing dumb.

 

“You know what! Now spill it!” The lizard hybrid shouted, poking the man's side with her foot because she was lying down and was too lazy to get up.

 

“Well, it was pretty good until...”

 

“Until?” The female asked, feeling a sudden dread on Black Hat's behalf.

 

“Until this cafe worker came and ruined everything!” The strawberry blonde exclaimed feeling angry all over again.

 

“Whoa, easy there! Remember, you're a lover, not a fighter.” Demencia said, suddenly feeling active enough to sit up.

 

“She had the gall to say something **horrible** to Xavier and-!”

 

“Xavier? So he actually told you his name?!” The lizard hybrid squealed in excitement.

 

“Yeah. Why is that something to go crazy over?” Flug asked, feeling slightly confused.

 

“He never tells anyone his real name unless he reeeally trusts them!” The woman informed him.

 

“Why is that?” The human said.

 

“Because otherwise, people would look him up because they're so desperate to get laid.” Demencia answered simply.

 

“It's...It's really that bad?” The man asked, appalled.

 

“Yeah. Poor Xavier's been dealing with this almost his whole life.” The lizard hybrid said grimly.

 

“That's horrible!” Flug cried out, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

 

“Oh hey, don't cry! I'm sorry!” The female said, scooting closer to her friend and putting an arm around his shoulders.

 

“He...He totally broke down today, Alicia! He was hurting so much!” The human sobbed, hugging onto her like a life line.

 

“It's about damn time he did in my opinion. He's been holding his feelings in for so long, you have no idea.” Demencia replied, her tone serious.

 

“Why?! Why do people act that way towards him?!” Flug questioned.

 

“I think...it's because something about him pulls that kind of people towards him. It makes them think and act differently and he has no control over it.” The woman replied, looking back at the TV but not watching what was on it.

 

There was a moment's silence only broken by the sounds of the television and the small man crying.

 

“But you, my friend, look like you've already fallen really hard for our Eldritch and that's something entirely different. Something he **needs**.” She then commented, beginning to wipe at the human's tears with a tissue she got from a box nearby.

 

“You...You think I'm falling for him?” Flug sniffled, his tears somewhat subsided. “Oh yeah, I should know. After all, that's what happened when I started seeing Mark.”

 

And, as if on cue, the front door opened along with the smell of food.

 

“Hey babe, I brought some pizza!” A deep and warm voice called out.

 

“Cool! Put in the kitchen, will ya!” Demencia yelled back.

 

“'Kay!” The man in the other room replied.

 

“Isn't he the sweetest?” The lizard hybrid gushed.

 

The human gave a small smile in response.

 

It was then that a tall and muscular man came into the room. He had black hair along with a slight beard and had two blue bear ears sticking out of a yellow beanie.

 

“Oh, Gabe's here. Hi there!” Mark said, giving a wave towards the other man. Flug gave a slight one in return.

 

The bear hybrid made his way over towards the other two on the couch. “So, I made sure to get that all meat pizza you love and- Gabe, have you been crying?”

 

“Oh, um...” The smaller man responded and began to scrub the tears away with his arm.

 

“Are you alright, man? Do you need a hug?” The larger man continued to question, making a move towards the human as if he was going to do what he had offered.

 

“No, I'm fine, really!” The strawberry blonde said suddenly, holding out a hand to stop to stop the other male.

 

“He's been crying over a guy he just met a few days ago.” Demencia commented with a large smirk. “Our Gabe baby is in looove Markipie!”

 

“Really?” Mark asked. The human nodded slightly, not entirely sure about the answer he was giving.

 

“Oh, Gabe!” He then cried out in excitement, hugging Flug anyway and lifting him off the sofa in the process.

 

Flug made a sound of indignation at this as the lizard hybrid cackled at her handiwork, holding her stomach and kicking out her legs.

 

“Say, who is this guy anyway?” The dark haired man asked after a moment of just snuggling the human.

 

“His name is Xav- I mean, Black Hat.” The smaller man replied answered with a groan. Mark was hugging him too tightly.

 

“Black Hat? Oh, you mean Alicia's friend from way back that she had a crush on! He's a DJ for a living, isn't he?” The larger man questioned, not noticing his friend's discomfort.

 

“Yep, that's right, bear-bear!” The woman replied, getting up and moving into the kitchen. The bear hybrid watched her as she walked by, a dreamy look on his face.

 

“Mark...you can let go of me now.” The human finally said.

 

“Oh, right! Sorry!” The dark haired man exclaimed, having completely forgotten about the other man in his arms.

 

“So...did you guys decide what you're doing next time?” Demencia asked, stopping in the doorway with a slice of pizza. “I am assuming that you want to see him again.”

 

“Of course I do!” Flug blurted out. “Oh, um, I mean...Yes, we've made plans.” He then added timidly.

 

The female couldn't help but laugh at her friend's answer, the human was too cute for his own good!

 

“OK, well what are they then?” She questioned and took a bite out of her food.


	3. An Uncertain Eldritch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat = Xavier   
> Flug =Gabe  
> Demencia = Alicia   
> 5.0.5. = Mark

When Flug arrived at his destination he stood at the front awkwardly, not sure if he should go inside by himself or not.

 

It was then that his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

 

Looking at who it was that was calling him, the human smiled and answered.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Gabe...You answered.” A rough voice responded, sounding both happy and relieved.

 

The small man giggled. “Yeah, why wouldn't I? It is you after all.”

 

The man on the other end cleared his throat, feeling slightly bashful. “So, um, where are you?”

 

“I'm at the front of the club.” The human replied.

 

“Really? Stay right there, I'll let you in.” The Eldritch said excitedly.

 

And with that, the phone call ended. The strawberry blonde smiled, happy that he had the taller man's number now.

 

Flug then began to put the phone away only for the door to quickly open before it was even in his pocket.

 

“Gabe!” Black Hat exclaimed, absolutely beaming.

 

“Hey, there.” The human responded, not at all intimidated at the sight of the other man's sharp teeth as he walked closer over towards him.

 

“You sure it's alright for you to be letting me in before hours?”

 

It took a bit for the taller man to answer, too busy taking in the smaller male before him. “What? Oh, right! Yeah, it's totally fine, Imogen gave the OK.”

 

“Imogen?” Flug questioned as he went inside and was then followed closely by the other.

 

“Yeah she's my boss, you could say. She owns the club.” The Eldritch said, tugging on the strap of a laptop bag that the human only noticed now.

 

“What's that for?” The strawberry blonde asked, pointing at it.

 

“What, this?” Black Hat said, gesturing to the said item and then smirked. “You want to see?”

 

“Sure.” The small man said, feeling a slight thrill of excitement upon seeing the other man's expression.

 

Grabbing Flug's hand, the Eldritch quickly led him over to the empty dance floor in the middle of the room. He then let the human's hand go and climbed up to a mostly already set up rig.

 

Flug watched in fascination as Black Hat then pulled out an expensive looking laptop and hooked it up to one of the other machines, booting it up it up afterward.

 

This didn't seem to take long, however, as the Eldritch then began to click on a few things on screen, music suddenly playing over the speakers although not quite as loudly as they would if the club was running for the night.

 

“Oh, wow!” The human cried out.

 

Black Hat smiled and began to move his hands across the devices in front of him, adjusting levels and basically creating magic with the beat.

 

The strawberry blonde could feel it and, without thinking, he began to move to the rhythm.

 

The Eldritch was surprised by this, taking in the sight before him for a moment, before he finally laughing joyously and did his thing with more enthusiasm.

 

This lasted only a few minutes though.

 

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?” A feminine Australian accent managed to make its way over the noise.

 

The tall man whipped his head around, a large blush on his features. Flug noticed this which made him stop and look in the same direction as the other male.

 

“Please, don't stop on my account.” The woman said, coming closer to the two men.

 

Flug wasn't too surprised at the look of the petite female who was wearing a short dress. After all, he had probably seen a Dullahan a hand full of times before.

 

“Imogen, how long have you been standing there?” The Eldritch asked, turning the music off in the process.

 

“Long enough.” The headless woman replied, the smirk evident in her tone of voice as she brought a lit cigaret to the orb of light floating above her neck. When she “exhaled” the bright green smoke billowing from the said orb became slightly larger.

 

“Oh, so you're Imogen? Nice to meet you.” The small man said, reaching out a hand.

 

“Yes.” The female said, taking a hold of the offered appendage. “You must be the little human that Black Hat fancies, Gabe, was it?”

 

“Uh, yes, at least I think I am. That human I mean.” Flug said simply with a small blush, not sure how else to respond.

 

“Oh, he's so precious! You should be careful, Black Hat, I might just snatch him up and make him my own when you're not looking!” The Dullahan woman exclaimed.

 

The Eldritch gave Imogen a dirty look. “He's not one of your boy toys.”

 

“Ooh, ouch! You don't really mean that do you?” Black Hat's employer said, trying to sound hurt but failing miserably and letting out a laugh in the end.

 

The strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow at the other two's behavior. If he ever said things like that to any of his superiors it just wouldn't end well.

 

It was then that two large hands landed on the human's shoulders from behind, which made him jump a bit in surprise.

 

“Yes, I did. Besides, I wouldn't let Gabe go if my life depended on it, he's too important.” The taller man answered his boss and pulling Flug closer to him.

 

The strawberry blonde's heart skipped a beat at these words and he leaned back into the other man, feeling wanted.

 

“Geez, someone's a little touchy.” The Dullahan female responded though there was no ill will in her words. “Anyways, just wanted to meet your boyfriend you've been fussing over this whole time. I'll leave you two at it then.”

 

And with that, Imogen left them alone, heading towards a door at the back of the club. “Oh, and come and see me at some point, I have something to give you, Gabe!” She called back.

 

“I wonder what she could possibly have for you.” The Eldritch said.

 

“Did you mean that?” The human suddenly asked.

 

“Mean what?” Black Hat responded in genuine curiosity.

 

“You know, that whole not letting me go thing...” Flug answered, looking over his shoulder at the other man.

 

“Oh! Did that sound weird? I probably sounded so possessive-” The taller man said in a hurry, feeling panicked.

 

“It's OK if you are a little. I...kind of like it.” The smaller male said shyly, turning around to face Black Hat.

 

“You do?” The Eldritch replied, unsure.

 

“Mmhmm.” The human hummed in answer, nodding his head and hugging the taller man around the middle.

 

Flug then felt a hand on his cheek and looked up at his boyfriend. There was an unreadable expression on Black Hat's face and he was looking at him intently.

 

The strawberry blonde was about to say something but then the hand on his cheek went up and threaded his hair in between the clawed fingers. Suddenly lips were moving on his own.

 

It took a moment for Flug to realize what was happening before he eagerly returned the kiss. But as soon as it started it was over.

 

“I, um...I'm going to play some more music, 'kay?” The Eldritch said awkwardly, clearing his throat and then going back over to his equipment.

 

The smaller man blinked. “Oh...OK.”

 

He couldn't help wondering what just happened.

 

The human then turned and looked over at the other man who was now busy looking over some things on the computer. “Are you alright, Xavier?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine...” Black Hat said in answer, seeming distracted.

 

The strawberry blonde held his arm tentatively as he watched the other man. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah…You know what, fuck the music, let's go and see what Imogen has for you.”

 

“'Kay...” Flug said in answer, not actually caring at the moment about the Dullahan's gift but agreeing anyway.

 

Getting down from where he was, the Eldritch then looked over at the human but quickly looked away when they made eye contact.

 

“Let's go then.” The taller man said and began to head over towards the door that his boss had made her exit.

 

The smaller male didn't say anything but followed the other man all the same.

 

* * *

 

Demencia was playing a video game while her boyfriend braided her extremely long hair when there was a rapid knock on their door.

 

“I'll get it, babe.” Mark volunteered, already getting up.

 

When he opened it a distraught Flug flung himself into the dark haired man's arms, weeping uncontrollably.

 

“Gabe?! What's wrong?!” Demencia cried out in shock, immediately putting down her controller and running over to her friend.

 

“I d-don't know w-what I did wrong!” The poor human said between sobs, burying his face into the bear hybrid's broad chest.

 

The two hybrids exchanged a distressed look.

 

“What are you talking about, Gabee? What happened?” The woman asked gently.

 

“X-Xavier, it's like h-he just shut down on me on our d-date!” Flug responded miserably.

 

Demencia's expression turned angry. “He **what**?!”

 

“We m-made out and h-he just didn't seem like he w-wanted me around after that!”

 

Mark frowned deeply and then he picked up the smaller man, cradling him as he took him over to the couch.

 

“That's messed up.” The large man said simply, setting the human down and sitting next to him.

 

“It is...” Demencia agreed, folding her arms. After a minute she then went over and whispered into one of Mark's bear ears, the strawberry blonde too upset to notice.

 

“I'm going to call Xavier, you distract Gabee, alright?”

 

The dark haired man nodded and turned towards Flug and eased him into the subject of air planes, knowing it would calm the other man down.

 

The lizard hybrid pulled out her cell phone and walked into the other room, pressing down on the button to start dialing down Black Hat's number.

 

“Hello?” The Eldritch's voice answered.

 

“What the fuck?!” Demencia's shouted into the phone.

 

There was silence on the other end for a moment. “Hello to you too, Alicia.”

 

“Don't give me that shit, you know who's over at my place right now and is a complete wreck?!” The lizard hybrid questioned, peeking into the other room and at the two men on the sofa.

 

“You're not talking about Gabe, are you?” Black Hat asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Yes, I'm talking about him!” Demencia replied.

 

“Oh, God...” The man groaned.

 

“So you know you fucked up then?” The woman asked, leaning against the wall.

 

“Yes...Yes, I did. Royally.” Black Hat said.

 

“Why did you do that?” The lizard hybrid demanded.

 

“I just...I was afraid. I know it's no excuse.” The male said, not realizing that his childhood friend had put her phone on speaker by now as she walked back into the living room.

 

“You do know he's not going to hurt you, right?” Demencia asked, feeling the other two's eyes on her but concentrated on the phone call.

 

“I do. I'm just not used to having a good thing, I guess.” The Eldritch answered with a slight chuckle.

 

Flug remained quiet as he listened to his boyfriend speak, his eyes full of emotion.

 

“OK, here's the million dollar question: Do you love him?” The female questioned.

 

“What? Why are you asking me that?” Black Hat said, sounding flustered.

 

“Just answer the question, you idiot!” The lizard hybrid yelled, scowling at the device in her hand as though the man on the other end could see her.

 

“I...I do. I really think I do.” The Eldritch said in answer.

 

The human's heart skipped a beat and new tears began to well up in his eyes.

 

“Even though you've only been dating for so long?” Demencia said.

 

“Yes. I know it sounds crazy but it's true.” The tall man responded, his voice sounding confident.

 

“I love you too.” The strawberry blonde said.

 

“Gabe, is that you?!” Black Hat exclaimed.

 

“Yes, it's me. I'm here.” Flug said, taking the offered phone from his friend and cradling it as though it were something precious.

 

“Alicia, I swear that I'm going to kill you!” The tall man shouted, his embarrassment apparent to everyone.

 

“Hey, don't yell at me! Focus on what's important here!” Demencia cried out.

 

Flug giggled and then suddenly put the phone off of the speaker setting and put it to his ear.

 

“Aw, come on, don't do that!” The lizard hybrid complained and made a grab for the cell phone only to be stopped by Mark.

 

“Leave them at it, babe. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about.”

 

The female blinked and watched as her friend laughed and was chattering away happily. “Yeah, I guess you're right.” She said with a smile.

 


	4. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat = Xavier  
> Flug = Gabe  
> Demencia = Alicia  
> 5.0.5 = Mark

“A double date?” Flug said, feeling unsure.

 

“Yeah, since the last two dates you guys had were complete disasters.” Demencia replied on the other end of the call.

 

The human was about to object to this but stopped himself because he reluctantly agreed with her.

 

“Alright, I guess I'll give it a shot.” The small man replied.

 

“Great! You tell Xavier, OK?” The lizard hybrid said in response, sounding way too chipper as she hung up abruptly.

 

“Wait!” The strawberry blonde cried out in panic.

 

He then looked at the phone like it was the device's fault.

 

Sighing in defeat, Flug then called his boyfriend.

 

“Gabe.” The gravelly voice that the human loved so much answered almost immediately.

 

“Hey...” The small man sighed, suddenly feeling nervous.

 

“What's up?” The Eldritch asked, sensing the other man's discomfort.

 

“Um, Alicia suddenly decided to bring her boyfriend with her on our next date.” Flug blurted out all at once.

 

There was a moment of silence as Black Hat took in what the strawberry blonde had just said. “So it's a double date then?”

 

“Yeah…” Flug replied.

 

“What do you feel about it?” The taller male asked.

 

“Oh, I ended up telling her I would do it. I'm sorry!” The human cried out, feeling dumb for not asking the other man about it first.

 

“No, it's OK, really. Don't beat yourself up over it.” The Eldritch responded, his tone comforting.

 

Flug sighed in relief, thanking God for an understanding boyfriend.

 

“Do you know where she plans on us going?” Black Hat said curiously.

 

“No. She hung up on me without saying.” The smaller one replied.

 

“Knowing her she probably won't say even if you called her back.” The Eldritch said, a life time of knowing the woman backing up his words.

 

The human hummed in agreement.

 

“Well, I guess we'll just have to find out.” Black Hat remarked, feeling unsure himself but not letting Flug know about it.

 

* * *

 

“A karaoke bar?!” The tall male exclaimed.

 

The two hybrids and his boyfriend looked over at him, the men giving him a questioning look while the female grinned.

 

“Oh, come on! You used to like these kind of places.” Demencia said, grabbing her childhood friend's arm.

 

“'Used to' being the key words here.” The Eldritch grumbled, attempting to shake the woman off of him.

 

“Maybe we should go somewhere else, Alicia.” Flug said anxiously.

 

“Aw come on! See, you're being a party pooper and we haven't even started yet!” The lizard hybrid whined at the tall man.

 

Black Hat looked over at the human, noticing how uncomfortable he was and instinctively put his free arm around his waist, pulling him close.

 

“Alright fine.” The Eldritch said in defeat.

 

“Yay!” The woman yelled in happiness, finally letting go of the tall man's other arm and taking a hold of Mark's instead.

 

The group then went inside and managed to get a booth.

 

“I'll get us some drinks. What do you guys want?” The bear hybrid said.

 

“I don't care as long as it has lots of alcohol in it!” Demencia answered, getting a glare from the Eldritch.

 

“Aw, come on, I'm a big girl! I can drink whatever I want!” She cried out, noticing the tall man's look.

 

“Fine. Get drunk and make a fool out of yourself, I don't care.” The tall man said in response.

 

Turning towards the dark haired man the lizard hybrid did a stage whisper. “Like I said, **lots** of alcohol.”

 

“I think I'll just have a water, thanks.” Flug said timidly.

 

“Don't let him bully you into it, Gabe. Get something fun!” Demencia remarked.

 

“Get what you want, Gabe. You are your own person and you shouldn’t let me stop you.” Black Hat said gently, looking over at the human beside him.

 

“OK then, I guess I'll get something too. Not too much though.” The strawberry blonde said, starting to feel a bit more relaxed now.

 

“Hey, how come he gets the OK but I don't?!” The female cried out indignantly.

 

Not bothering to answer her, the Eldricth looked over to the larger male. “I'll just have a water, thanks.”

 

Mark nodded with a smile and began to make his way to the bar.

 

“Wait, bear-bear back me up here!” Demencia yelled out and ran after him.

 

Flug sighed only to jump a bit when an arm went around his shoulders.

 

“Are you alright?” Black Hat questioned, sounding concerned.

 

“Oh, me? Sure, I'm great.” The human answered and tried to give a reassuring smile.

 

The Eldritch gave him a look that showed the strawberry blonde that he wasn't convinced.

 

“It's just...I guess I'm a little worried.” Flug finally confessed.

 

“Why's that?” The taller one said.

 

“It's just that last time...and the time before that-” The small man started, only to stop talking when his boyfriend pulled him closer to him and said said into his ear, “I'm sorry.”

 

The strawberry blonde blushed as he felt Black Hat press a kiss onto his temple.

 

“Can you forgive me?” The Eldritch asked, his breath warm against Flug's pale skin.

 

“B-But it wasn't your fault.” The human replied, squirming a little.

 

What was wrong with him, Black Hat was only apologizing and here he was acting all weird about it.

 

It was then that the two hybrids came back, both of them carrying beverages, the woman talking to the bear hybrid.

 

“-and as such you are supposed to be on my side.”

 

Demencia then looked at the other two. “Ugh, boyfriends, am I right?” She groaned, taking her seat and holding her own drink.

 

“I wouldn't know about that problem. Mine's perfect.” The Eldritch responded, pulling back from the smaller man but leaving his arm in place, taking his water from the dark haired man with a slight nod of the head.

 

“Ick, you're so sappy!” The lizard hybrid exclaimed, pretending to look disgusted.

 

Everyone laughed at this, although Flug's was a bit on the nervous side.

 

“So I think we should get to singing right about now. Gabe, come on, you and me! Let's go!”

Before the poor man could even protest Demencia was already dragging him to the karaoke area.

 

Mark chuckled at the sight. “She's so cute when she get's excited about something.”

 

“Good thing you feel that way, she's like that almost all the time.” Black Hat commented, drinking some of his beverage.

 

“My name's Mark. It's nice to meet you.” The large man said, extending out a hand.

 

“Mine's...Xavier.” The Eldritch replied, taking a hold of the other man's hand and shaking it.

 

“Xavier? I thought it was Black Hat.” The bear hybrid commented.

 

“That's...just a stage name. I'm a-”

 

“DJ. Yeah, I heard you were already.”

 

“What else have you heard?” The tall man asked nervously, watching his childhood friend and boyfriend. It looked like Demencia was picking the song which made him worry even more.

 

“That Alicia had a huge crush on you when you two were growing up.” The dark haired man said simply.

 

There was a minute of awkward silence.

 

“But that was a long time ago. Plus, you seem to really be into Gabe.” Mark finally said, a huge grin on his face.

 

Black Hat began to breathe again, not realizing he had been holding it in.

 

“Although, Gabe is my friend and has been for a while. So if you ever hurt him again like you did that one time...” The bear hybrid trailed off, his friendly smile seeming more terrifying than it looked.

 

“I know, I wasn't thinking and I'm extremely sorry.” The Eldritch answered, feeling slightly scared by the other man but mostly guilty for what had happened.

 

“Hey, we're starting now!” Demencia's voice rang out, catching the two males' attention.

 

The two friends stood side by side, microphones in hand. When the intro to the song began, Flug's entire face went red in embarrassment, recognizing it immediately.

 

Black Hat recognized it too, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly agape, realizing that his boyfriend hadn't known what they were going to be singing until that moment.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh~” The lizard hybrid started with a decent voice, her eyes closed. “Caught in a bad romance~”

 

Mark whooped and clapped his hands in encouragement, the Eldritch silent as he continued to gawk.

 

The female opened her eyes and winked in the bear hybrid's direction and then noticed the human was just standing there and not doing anything.

 

She bumped her hip against his, pulling him out of his thoughts and making him look at her. The lizard hybrid then jabbed her finger towards his microphone.

 

Taking the hint, the small male then began to sing along. His voice was also not that bad either.

 

“I want you ugly, I want you diseased~ I want your e-everything as long as it's free~”

 

The tall man didn't know how to take all this, honestly. He never really imagined his cute little boyfriend saying things like that for any reason but...he liked it.

 

The singing duo continued the song, the strawberry blonde starting to feel a little more relaxed as time went on and actually started having fun. He even did a little sexy dance and laughed.

 

It seemed like forever for the Eldritch but it only a few minutes and then it was over.

 

The two friends came back to the table, laughing.

 

“OK, it's your turn now, guys.” Demencia said in between giggles.

 

“I...I'm not doing it.” Black Hat said, watching as Flug grabbed his drink and took a swig, noticing his throat bob as he did so.

 

“Aw, come on! We did, so now you do! Besides, it would be rude to make Markie do it by himself.” The female pointed out.

 

The tall man scowled at her and was about to say something before the human said with a smile, “Come on, Xavier! It's fun!”

 

The Eldritch looked at his boyfriend and swallowed. “A-Alright, I guess I can give it a try.”

 

He got up and headed over with the dark haired man. When they arrived, Mark gave him a knowing look.

 

“What?!” Black Hat shouted defensively.

 

“Nothing, man. So, do you want to choose the song? I don't really know that much about selecting songs and since you do it for a living...” The bear hybrid said, his voice raising in pitch at the end suggestively.

 

“Fine, I'll do it!” The Eldritch cried out and then looked over the list.

 

“This one.” He finally said.

 

Mark looked at it and then raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hey, you said I should find the song!” The tall one said, with a green blush.

 

“Hey, are you guys ready or what?!” Demencia yelled over to them.

 

“Yep, ready babe!” Mark called out, grabbing a microphone and then handing one to Black Hat with a small and smug smirk, the Eldritch swiping it from him.

 

The two men took their places and then the song began to play.

 

“I've begun to realize that whenever I am with you that you deliver me from the pain in my life~” The two men sang as one, both of their vocals sounding incredible.

 

“Ohh!” Flug said in wonder, having not quite expected their singing to be so good.

 

The lizard hybrid laughed, having not expected anything less.

 

The human then noticed Mark pointed nonchalantly at the lyrics on the screen so he began to read them along with their performance.

 

“'Cause you're mine~ I knew I could be whole if you were mine~”

 

The strawberry blonde blushed, the slight possessive nature of the words not lost on him.

 

It was then that Demencia decided to get up from her seat and come and sit right next to him. “Not bad, eh?”

 

“Huh, what?” Flug said in response, slightly startled by her sudden close proximity, having been distracted.

 

“Xavier's voice.” The woman answered, sighing dreamily and leaning forward on the table, cupping her face in her hands.

 

Ignoring the sudden feeling of jealousy, the human said, “Yeah….”

 

“It's a real shame that he doesn't use it very much anymore. Back when we had our little band he sang all the time along with his piano.” The lizard hybrid sighed sadly.

 

“What was your band called?” The small man questioned.

 

“ _Villainous_. He came up with it, he pretty much was in charge of the whole thing. I was just happy to be a part of it, playing my guitar.” The female then turned and looked at her friend directly.

 

“He still wishes he could do it. He wants to go pro but the people in charge want to to make it all about one thing...”

 

Feeling he already knew the answer, the human asked anyway, already feeling angry. “And what's that?”

 

“Sex appeal. They don't see his talent whatsoever.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone had fun.

 

Both Flug and Demencia was drunk when they left the bar (although it hadn't taken as much for the small man to get that way) and as the group began to head out he suddenly asked, “Is it alright if I go home with Xavier?”

 

The inhuman trio all looked at him curiously. “I just want to hang out with my boyfriend some more, that's all.” He said, the blush on his cheeks from the alcohol becoming deeper in color.

 

Black Hat smiled. “Of course. Come on, I'm parked over here.”

 

The strawberry blonde grinned and grabbed and held the other man's arm affectionately. The Eldritch was surprised by the action but chuckled and they began to make their way to his vehicle.

 

“Oh, wow!” The human exclaimed at the sight of their ride home.

 

The car definitely looked expensive although he shouldn't be so surprised after seeing the tall man's laptop.

 

“Yes, I guess it's quite something...” Black Hat commented, feeling slightly embarrassed of the display of his wealth.

 

“It's so shiny!” The drunk smaller man cried out and put his hands on the hood, wiggling his ass in a sort of excited jig.

 

“Um, yes it is...” The Eldritch replied, clearing his throat and forcing himself to look away as he went over to the passenger door and opened it.

 

Flug noticed and giggled, getting into the car. “Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome.” The taller man said with a slight blush.

 

He then got in as well and looked over at his boyfriend who was humming to himself happily.

 

“So...where do you live?”

 

The human told him the address with a laugh and then they were driving. Finally, for what seemed to be a long time for the Eldritch, they arrived.

 

“Well, I'll see later then. Bye!” Flug said, kissing the other man on the cheek.

 

“Wait!” Black Hat yelled, grabbing the smaller one's arm.

 

“What is it?” The strawberry blonde asked.

 

“Um...I, um, should escort you inside!” The Eldritch managed to say, feeling dumb for being so desperate to stay with his boyfriend longer than necessary. Honestly, why he had to pester his boyfriend by staying longer was beyond him!

 

“Aw, thanks. You're so nice.” The human replied with a smile.

 

Was he being nice? Black Hat couldn't figure out if he just doing this because he wanted something from the smaller man, although he didn't know exactly what.

 

The two made their way up to Flug's house, the human slightly struggling to unlock the front door.

 

“Here we are! This is where I live!” The small man cried out after opening the door and switching the light on, making a big gesture with his arm towards the living room.

 

“It's nice.” The Eldritch commented although he wasn't really paying attention to the room.

 

“I'm glad you like it! Come on, stay for a bit, sit on the couch!” The strawberry blonde said and then launched himself at the piece of furniture himself, bouncing on the cushions with a giggle.

 

Black Hat, feeling beyond unsure, sat down beside him awkwardly.

 

“Hey, I have an idea.” Flug said after a while, turning towards the other man.

 

“What?” The taller one asked, feeling tense.

 

“Let's make out!” The human cried out, suddenly climbing into his boyfriend's lap and pressing his lips forcefully on the Eldritch's.

 

Something snapped inside Black Hat and he returned it in full, grabbing at the smaller man's ass with one hand and the other in his hair.

 

This went on for a little while before Flug suddenly pulled back, his expression terrified.

 

“Oh, God! Xavier, I'm...I'm so sorry!” The human wailed and began to pull away completely, seeming to have sobered up quickly. “I shouldn't take advantage of you like that!”

 

Not wanting to break the contact they were having, the taller one suddenly pinned the strawberry blonde under him, still trying to catch his breath.

 

Misreading what was happening, Flug whimpered in fright but made no move to push the other man off.

 

The Eldrritch noticed this and leaned in and began to kiss him, gently coaxing the smaller male to kiss him back.

 

The strawberry blonde's lips didn't move at first, but then slowly began to after a while. Both men moaned as Black Hat's tongue began to move with Flug's, the human's hands reaching up tentatively to cup his boyfriend's face.

 

Finally, they pulled apart, both of them breathing hard.

 

“Xavier…?” The small man breathed out.

 

“Yes?” The taller man responded.

 

“What just happened? I thought that you-”

 

“I want you.”

 

The human blinked, unsure if he had heard right.

 

“I want you. You...are **so** different than everyone else.” The Eldritch continued, leaning his forehead against Flug's, closing his eyes.

 

“How's that?” The human asked.

 

“You actually give a fuck about me and my feelings. And it's not many that do **this** to me.” Black Hat answered, opening his eyes once more and pulling back, thrusting his hips into the other man's groin for emphasis.

 

The strawberry blonde gasped, blushing greatly, feeling something really hard press against him.

 

Smirking at his boyfriend's response, the Eldritch said, “Actually, you're the only one in a very long time to do this to me.”

 

Flug whimpered, saying something too soft to be heard at first.

 

“What?” The taller one said.

 

“Bedroom, now!” The human cried out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics that were used are from the songs "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga and "You're Mine" by Disturbed.


	5. Only With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat = Xavier  
> Flug = Gabe

A large smile came over Black Hat's face and he got up from the couch, grabbing the smaller man and holding him in his arms.

 

Flug made a sound of surprise at the sudden movement and looked up at the other man and gasped.

 

“Well, where is it? This bedroom of yours.” The Eldritch asked, his normally slightly narrow pupils looking extremely cat-like now in arousal.

 

“Over there.” The human answered, pointing in a certain direction further into the house without really looking, far too captivated by those eyes.

 

The taller man ran towards the room with an inhuman speed, holding his boyfriend tightly so he wouldn't drop him.

 

When they arrived, someone turned on the light switch. However, it hadn't been the strawberry blonde that had done it and the hands holding him hadn't moved.

 

“Wait, what?” Flug said until he noticed something coming out from the taller man's back and out from underneath his shirt.

 

“Is that…a tentacle?” The human asked, not too sure how to react.

 

“...Yes. You don't like it?” The Eldritch said, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he placed the smaller man on the bed.

 

The strawberry blonde looked at the appendage for a bit as it swayed in the air and then reached out his hands, silently asking.

 

Black Hat understood and shyly moved the thing closer. Gently, Flug took a hold of it which made his boyfriend's breath hitch.

 

“Is it sensitive?” The human questioned.

 

“Y-Yes.” The Eldritch answered, a blush forming on his cheeks, his eyes half-lidded.

 

The smaller man smiled and then kissed the tentacle and then rubbed it against his cheek affectionately.

 

Black Hat gasped at the feeling and then laughed. “I shouldn't be so surprised that that's what you would do after seeing one of them. Usually, people just want me to fuck them with the things.”

 

“'One of them'?” Flug said, slowly letting go of the wiggly thing he'd been cuddling.

 

“Yeah, I have more of them.” The taller man said, sheepishly.

 

“Can…Can I see them?” The strawberry blonde asked, feeling a blush coming on.

 

Black Hat nodded and began to pull his shirt over his head, showing a toned body underneath. Flug bit his lip at the sight.

 

More tentacles sprouted out from behind the taller male, coming forward so that the human could look them over. The smaller man was silent for a moment as he observed them and then looked at his boyfriend.

 

“Do **you** want to f-fuck me with them?”

 

The Eldrtich didn't respond at first, not used to the human being so forward and using such language. It turned him on a lot.

 

“It's OK if you don't, other people have ruined it for you.” Flug continued, his tone understanding. “I just want you, all of you.”

 

There was a moment of silence, an unreadable expression on Black Hat's face. The strawberry blonde began to worry if he had said something wrong when lips were suddenly moving on his, tears running down the taller man's face.

 

“What did I do to deserve you? You're an angel, have I told you before?” The Eldritch said, laughing a bit as he pulled away to look at the other man.

 

“You might have said that before, yes.” The human replied with a smile, getting onto his knees and reaching up, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

 

After he did this, his hands then slowly trailed down until they were resting on the taller male's chest, his face becoming warm.

 

“I have to admit that I've only been with other humans and not very many of them.” Flug confessed shyly, a hand running over smooth skin where a nipple would normally be in fascination.

 

“Glad to be your first non-human then.” Black Hat said, his voice rumbling a bit.

 

The small man wondered about this before he realized what his boyfriend was doing.

 

“Are...Are you **purring**?”

 

“No...” The Eldritch denied, a green blush of embarrassment on his features, as he obviously tried to stop the sound coming from him.

 

Flug laughed, unable to stop himself. The taller man frowned but then grinned and pushed his boyfriend back onto the bed, his extra limbs coming down and tickling the smaller man.

 

“Hey, no fair!” The human cried out in between giggles, batting at the tentacles gently in an attempt to stop them.

 

“That's what you get for daring to laugh at me!” Black Hat said triumphantly. Finally, the tickling stopped and the strawberry blonde was gasping for breath with a huge smile.

 

“Hey, come here.” He said after he had caught his breath, sitting back up.

 

The Eldritch raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, getting on the bed as well and retracting his tentacles back into himself.

 

Flug reached down and pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing pale and slightly freckled skin. Seeing this made Black Hat start purring again, reaching out and pulling the smaller man close to him, their chests pressed up against each other.

 

Wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, the human began to make out with his boyfriend deeply, enjoying the deep vibration coming from the Eldritch's chest.

 

When they finally pulled apart, the taller man pressed his forehead against the smaller one's and whispered reverently, “I love you, Gabe.”

 

“I love you too.” The strawberry blonde said back just as softly with a smile.

 

Large hands then settled on small hips, clawed hands bending over the waistband of the human's pants, silently asking permission.

 

With a blush, Flug nodded his head.

 

The hands moved to the front, undoing a button and sliding down a zipper. Both men then helped remove the piece of clothing along with the human's boxers.

 

Flug gasped as cool air hit his erection as it sprung out from its confines, pre-cum already on the tip. The Eldritch licked his lips upon seeing it, his purr becoming even deeper than before, and then guided his boyfriend to lie back.

 

The strawberry blonde grabbed the sheets on either side of him, blushing deeply. Black Hat then carefully grabbed the organ causing the human to gasp.

 

“I...Is it alright if I suck you?” The Eldritch questioned, beginning to pump the dick slightly.

 

Trying to hold back a moan, Flug replied, “W-What about y-your teeth?”

 

Smirking, the taller man answered, “That's why people don't usually want me to do it but I know how to do it safely. Do you trust me?”

 

The human blinked, trying to think over the pleasure he was feeling and nodded his head.

 

“Thank you.” Black Hat said sincerely and then licked the tip.

 

“Ahh!” The strawberry blonde cried out, his grip on the bedding tightening.

 

“So responsive.” The Eldritch noted with a smirk and then wrapped the rest of his long tongue around the human's cock, and then oh-so-carefully took it inside his mouth.

 

The feeling was strange but not unpleasant to Flug, Black Hat's tongue protecting his fragile skin from the sharp teeth.

 

It was then that the wet appendage tightened, which surprised the strawberry blonde a bit, and then suddenly a tight suction started.

 

The small man moaned loudly, his hands coming up to grab at the taller man's shoulders.

 

It didn't take much longer until Flug was crying out, “Xavier! I-I'm going to cum!”

 

Upon hearing this, the small man's boyfriend began to suck even harder.

 

“Oh, God! Ahhhh!” The human's orgasmed, cumming hard into the other man's mouth, and then falling back onto the bed bonelessly.

 

Pulling back slowly, the Eldritch smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking way too satisfied.

 

“Are you alright, Gabe?” He then asked, feeling concerned at the sight of his boyfriend.

 

“I-I've never cummed so hard before...” Flug managed to say in answer, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Black Hat said, sounding both relieved and extremely glad that the human liked his blow job. The Eldritch then lay down beside the smaller man and spooned him as he waited for the other man to recover, purring contently.

 

After a while, the strawberry blonde turned towards the taller one. “So people don't let you do that?”

 

“No. They tend to want to suck me off but not the other way around.” Black Hat replied sadly.

 

“Well, I guess that's their loss then.” Flug said, hugging his boyfriend.

 

They remained that way for a little bit, enjoying each others company.

 

It was then that the Eldritch adjusted his position in slight discomfort, which brought the strawberry blonde's attention to the taller man's hardness.

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry! Do you...you want me to take care of that somehow?” The human asked, sitting up and pointing towards Black Hat's problem.

 

Cat eyes looked at him, the taller man's expression somewhat pained.

 

“Only if you want to.” He grunted out. Flug had been so kind to him about what he wanted so he thought he might as well return the favor by giving the smaller man a choice.

 

“Of course I want to!” The human replied, unbelieving of the other man's words.

 

The strawberry blonde's hands were now at the other man's pants and undoing them.

 

A **very** large and extremely hard cock greeted him, making the small man gasp in surprise and then suddenly going silent as he stared at it.

 

Black Hat started to worry. “Are you alright? I should have warned you-!”

 

The Eldritch stopped mid-sentence, his breath hitching, when he felt the pad of a thumb running up along a vein on the top of his dick.

 

“It's so big...” Flug breathed out, his voice full of wonder.

 

Swallowing thickly, the taller man stayed silent and watched as his boyfriend explored him.

 

The hand moved up to the tip, the pad of a thumb rubbing against the sensitive glands there. Black Hat made a mewling sound as the human withdrew the digit that now had transparent magenta-colored cum on it.

 

Then eyes that had far too thin pupils met aqua colored ones as the human then licked it off.

 

“It's...sweet.” The strawberry blonde said sounding surprised.

 

The taller man groaned and suddenly grabbed the smaller one's shoulders, pushing him back onto the mattress.

 

“I need to be in you now! I...I can't take it anymore!” The Eldritch cried out, unable to control the deep and slightly demonic tone his voice suddenly had.

 

Flug blinked but wasn't frightened, his hand reaching up and cupping his boyfriend's cheek, which Black Hat leaned into and purred.

 

“I'm sorry that I've been making you wait. I want that too, very much.”

 

However, the human looked nervous, worrying his lip.

 

“Are you worried about my size?” The taller man asked, his tone back to normal and gentle in nature.

 

“A...A little.” The strawberry blonde replied.

 

“It's OK, I have a way to prepare you thoroughly.” The Eldritch said, his voice husky as he brought out his tentacles once more.

 

Seeing them made Flug whimper in excitement, barely noticing that the extra appendages were slick now with a slightly green liquid.

 

Spreading out the human's legs with large hands, Black Hat then brought one of the wiggly things over and had it slowly enter his small boyfriend's entrance.

 

“Hah!” The strawberry blonde exclaimed, the feeling foreign as the wet tentacle began to slowly stretch him open.

 

“Fuck...” The Eldrtich grunted, feeling the human's tightness through his extra limb.

 

The thing inside Flug then began to slightly pump in and out of him slowly and gently. “Harder!” The smaller one then cried out after a while as he gripped at the sheets.

 

Black Hat complied, moving even harder and faster within his boyfriend and drooling the same liquid that the tentacles were covered in with a smirk.

 

“Nnnnn! Ahhh!” The human shouted, feeling another and slightly thicker one of the things push its way in.

 

The two limbs inside him moved together, one pulling back while the other pushed forward, at a fast speed. The Elrtitch sat back slightly and began to pump himself slightly as he watched, enjoying the sight of the small man's hole stretching around the girth.

 

“Wait, stop! I-I think I'm going to cum again!” The strawberry blonde said between moans.

 

Black Hat looked at him curiously, not seeing why he would have to cease his movements but did so anyway, pulling his tentacles out.

 

Flug was breathing hard, shaking from over stimulation.

 

“Why did you want me to stop?” The taller one questioned, leaning over the smaller one and looking down at his face.

 

“B-Because I want you to be inside of me when I cum.” The human answered as if this was common knowledge.

 

“I thought I already was.” Black Hat said, utterly confused now. No one he had been with before had cared so much about such technicalities.

 

“I know, but I want it to be more intimate than that.” The strawberry blonde replied. “Besides,” he then said, sitting up a bit and taking a hold of the Eldritch's dick, “you want to f-fuck me with this the most, right?”

 

“Yes, of course.” The taller man said with a purr.

 

Smiling, Flug then leaned back with a blush, spreading out his legs some more.

 

“T-Take me, then.”

 

Not needing to be told twice, Black Hat then lined his cock up to the small pink ring and pushed in, gasping.

 

The human gasped as well, his arms coming up and wrapping around his boyfriend's neck. “How can you still be so tight? I thought that my tentacles would have been enough.” The taller man grunted, managing to fully sheath himself in the tight grip.

 

The strawberry blonde didn't answer, too busy trying to adjust to the other man's huge size, breathing in and out deeply.

 

The Eldritch looked down at the smaller man below him, concerned at the pain he saw in his boyfriend's expression.

 

“Are you sure you want this? We can go back to what we were doing.” Black Hat said gently, starting to pull out.

 

“No, don't! I...I want this.” Flug said, looking the other man in the eye, his blush hot on his cheeks.

 

“OK...” The taller man responded softly and waited patiently as the human adjusted.

 

After a moment, the small man's hips moved slightly, causing him to gasp in pleasure. The Eldritch noticed the nature of the sound and moved his own hips a bit, getting another pleased sound from his boyfriend.

 

Feeling confident that it was alright, Black Hat then began to move, pulling back and then pushing forward.

 

The two moved together, both of them moaning as the pace slowly became faster. Finally, it got to the point that you could hear skin slapping on skin, the taller man moving at a quick pace.

 

“Fuck, Gabe! So fucking tight!” The Eldritch yelled, his claws leaving small marks on his boyfriend's hips.

 

Flug didn't seem to care though. “Ah, oh God, hah! Fuck me, Xavier!” He screamed, too far gone to be embarrassed about his language.

 

Black Hat took a hold of the human's neglected cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me, my angel!”

 

It didn't take long for the strawberry blonde to do just that, shouting in ecstasy as he came, covering his own stomach and chest.

 

The action caused him to clamp down hard on the Eldritch's dick inside him. This took the taller man by surprise and he was cumming thickly inside his boyfriend with a roar.

 

The smaller man's arms slipped from around Black Hat's neck dropping down on either side of him, breathing hard and his skin slick with sweat.

 

The taller one was breathing hard too and was leaning over the other with his hands on either side of the human's head. “That...was fucking amazing.” The Eldritch managed to say in between gasps.

 

“I'm probably not **that** great of a lay.” Flug replied with a tired smile.

 

“Believe me, you are.” Black Hat responded. “In fact, I want to do that more often with you. **Only** you.”

 

The human grinned and then asked shyly, “Can...Can you stay with me tonight?”

 

“Yes. Yes, of course.” The tall man answered, making a move to pull himself out of his boyfriend. “Please don't. Just a little longer?” The strawberry blonde said sweetly.

 

The Eldritch's eyes widened a bit at the request but then he smiled and began to purr, settling down with the other man without pulling out.

 

“I love you, Xavier.” Flug said softly, starting to fall asleep.

 

“I love you too, Gabe.” Black Hat said in return, pulling up the covers and drifting off as well.


	6. Two Kinds of Lillies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat = Xavier  
> Flug = Gabe  
> Demencia = Alicia  
> 5.0.5. = Mark

When he got back home the next morning, Black Hat was startled by a certain and slightly pissed off looking lizard hybrid standing in his very spacious house.

 

“What the-?! How did you get inside?!” He questioned.

 

“With the key you gave me.” The woman said simply, holding the said object by a finger through a ring attached to it.

 

“Oh...” The Eldritch responded, the answer seeming to appease him somehow. He then walked towards his kitchen, his childhood friend following behind him.

 

“Hey, where were you last night? I texted you a thousand times and you didn't answer!”

 

“Sorry...” The tall man said over his shoulder, sounding slightly distracted.

 

The two then made it into the room, Black Hat walking over to the fridge.

 

“I was worried sick! Tell me you at least got Gabe home safe.” Demencia pleaded.

 

The Eldritch opened the refrigerator in answer, sticking his head into it, not quite able to hide his blush in time.

 

“Wait did something...happen?” The man's friend asked, the pitch of her voice getting higher at the end as she began to grin hugely.

 

The man didn't say anything, at this point only pretending to look for something so he could remain hidden.

 

The lizard hybrid then sneaked over and sniffed at him and then quickly dodged the arm that swiped at her in response, giggling madly.

 

“Something did happen!” She crowed.

 

Black Hat growled, shutting the fridge and stomping over to a table across the room, sitting in a chair heavily with a dark green blush.

 

“Aw, come on, don't be like that!” Demencia cried out, rushing over and sitting across from him.

 

“So, how was it?” The woman then asked, leaning forward, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“If you're going to be weird about it...” The Eldritch began, his tone showing his distaste.

 

“I won't, I promise! See this, this is my serious face.” The lizard hybrid said hastily, passing a hand down in front of her features, revealing a somewhat straight expression.

 

The tall man looked at her with disbelief but then sighed. “I...stayed over at Gabe's for the night.”

 

“Pfft, that much is obvious.” Demencia scoffed, only to receive a glare from Black Hat.

 

“Sorry, I'm trying! I really am!”

 

“I can't believe I'm even talking to you about this...” The man grumbled, rubbing at his eyes with his pointer finger and his thumb in frustration.

 

“It was good, right? Finally doing it with someone who cares...” The lizard hybrid asked softly, her tone suddenly serious.

 

This caught Black Hat off guard and he looked back at her with wide eyes.

 

“I told you he would be good for you, I just knew he would.” Demencia said softly, placing a hand on top of her friend's that rested on the table top.

 

The Eldritch began to tear up and he cleared his throat, drying them off with his other hand. “Thank you...”

 

“For what?” The female asked.

 

“For bringing him into my life.” The man said, his tone filled with gratitude.

 

“I just want you to be happy, Xavier, and Gabe too.” The lizard hybrid said in response, getting up with a smile and heading over to one of the cupboards.

 

“What are you doing?” Black Hat questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Getting some coffee, I want some and you **definitely** need some.”

 

“What I need is a shower…” The Eldritch muttered, standing from his chair.

 

“Yeah, that too.” Demencia agreed. “Why didn't you take one over at Gabe's?”

 

“Because he wanted to take one together and I didn't want to make him late for work...” The tall man said slightly under his breath, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

“Huh?” The lizard hybrid vocalized, turning her head around to look at him.

 

“Nothing!” He yelled, making a hasty retreat.

 

The woman shrugged her shoulders and began making the hot beverage.

 

Some time later, Black Hat returned, wearing only sweat pants and a towel draped over his shoulders, humming a tune.

 

“What are you humming, I haven't heard it before.” Demencia asked, bringing over two steaming mugs as her friend sat back down and taking a seat herself.

 

“Oh, it's nothing...” The man replied, blowing on his hot drink.

 

“No, you're up to something. Tell me!” The lizard hybrid demanded.

 

“I was just thinking...” The Eldritch began and then took a sip.

 

“Yesss?” The female replied, far too eager.

 

“I want to do something special for Gabe. You have any ideas?” Black Hat said casually.

 

The man's childhood friend looked slightly disappointed at his words, having expected him to say something else, but began thinking of something none the less.

 

“Oh, I know exactly what you should do!” Demencia then cried out in excitement, jumping up from her chair and grabbing her phone from her pocket.

 

“That's great but aren't you going to enlighten me on what you're thinking?” Black Hat commented.

 

“Well, I just happen to know a really cute bear hybrid that happens to be a florist...” The woman answered with a grin.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you. You're such a sweet angel.” An elderly female patient said with a smile, as Flug fluffed up the pillow she was propped up on.

 

“You're welcome, Mrs. Applegate.” The small man replied, letting out a small giggle.

 

“What has you in such a good mood, dear?” The white haired woman asked.

 

“Oh, it's nothing, you just reminded me of someone is all.” He replied.

 

“Well whoever it is that makes you smile so much is good in my book.” The old lady commented.

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Applegate, they really are.” The strawberry blonde responded with a grin. “Well, I'm going to take a nap now if you don't mind.” Mrs. Applegate said, already nodding off a bit.

 

“Not at all, you rest easy now.” Flug said gently and made his exit.

 

“Hey, Gabe, there's someone at the front desk that has something for you.” Another male nurse said as he passed him by in the hallway.

 

“Really? I wonder who it could be.” The small man commented to himself, making his way to the mentioned location. It was almost time for him to get off work anyway.

 

“Mark?! What are you doing here?” Flug said upon seeing his friend, who seemed to be hiding something very large behind his back.

 

“I'm doing a favor for a certain Eldritch you and I know.” The larger man answered, bringing a large bouquet forward.

 

“He got me flowers?! That's...that's so sweet of him!” The human exclaimed, taking the bundle into his arms with a blush.

 

Examining them he noticed there were only two types of flowers making up the whole thing: white lilies and red spider lilies.

 

“He was very specific about which ones I used.” Mark pointed out. “Oh, and he wanted me to tell you how much he wanted to deliver them himself but...with everything that happens when he goes out in public...”

 

“You know about that?” Flug said, his eyes wide.

 

“Yeah, he told me himself actually. That must be really hard on the both of you...” The bear hybrid answered his voice and expression sympathetic.

 

“Yeah...it is. But we have each other.” The human said with a somewhat sad smile.

 

“You have me and Alicia too, don't forget that.” The dark haired man said, clapping a hand on the small man's back.

 

“Yeah, how could I forget?” The strawberry blonde laughed.

 

Chuckling, Mark then looked at his watch. “You get off now, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Flug said, looking over at a clock on the wall.

 

“Great, because I think he's been waiting out in his car for a while now.” The large man said and began to leave the building.

 

“Huh?” The smaller man said in response.

 

“See you later, Gabe!” The bear hybrid called back from the front doors, stretching his arm above his head and waving, leaving a very confused human.

 

* * *

 

When Flug finally managed to leave the hospital he began to make his way through the parking lot. It was then he noticed a very familiar and very shiny car.

 

Grinning, the strawberry blonde made his way over. “Hey!” He yelled, trying to get his boyfriend's attention, only to notice the other man was busy.

 

The Eldritch was writing in a notebook of some sort, his lips moving while tapping his pencil in some sort of rhythm.

 

He then looked up with a quizzical expression until he saw the smaller man, a grin then forming as he shut the book and put it away.

 

Smiling back, Flug got into the vehicle, mindful of the bouquet he was holding.

 

“Thank you for the flowers...” The small man said with a light blush.

 

The taller man leaned forward and pressed his lips on his boyfriend's, both men closing their eyes and enjoying their kiss. “You're welcome.” Black Hat said softly as he pulled away. “Do you have you have any plans for the rest of the day?”

 

“Nope, I'm all yours.” The strawberry blonde answered.

 

“Good. I want to take you to my place, is that alright?” The Eldritch asked, feeling a certain thrill at the last three words of the smaller man's last sentence that he had said so casually.

 

“OK, sure.” Flug replied, sounding calm but really felt butterflies in his stomach.

 

The drive to Black Hat's place wasn't quite as awkward as the night before, the two males making light conversation on the way to their destination.

 

When they arrived, the human looked out the window and cried out in amazement at the sight of his boyfriend's home.

 

“This is your house?!”

 

“Yes.” The taller man said simply, getting out of the car and opening the passenger door.

 

“It's...beautiful.” Flug said in awe, taking the Eldritch's offered hand and getting out.

 

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Black Hat answered, “Thank you. Um, shall we go in?”

 

Nodding his head with a giggle, the strawberry blonde then took the tall man's arm and they both went in.

 

“Woah...” The human vocalized, looking around him once they were inside.

 

“Do you want water for those?” Black Hat asked from behind him, gesturing to the flowers.

 

“Huh? Oh, yes, thank you.” Flug answered, turning around, his boyfriend then taking the bouquet away. “Make yourself at home!” The Eldritch then called out over his shoulder as he went into another room.

 

The small man did as he was told and sat down on a couch, marveling at its material.

 

Not long after doing so did Black Hat return. “So...are you hungry?”

 

“Yes! I'm famished!” The human exclaimed in excitement, getting on his knees and facing the back of the sofa so he could look at his boyfriend.

 

“I can make something for you.” The tall man offered, smiling at how cute the strawberry blonde was.

 

“Really? That's very nice of you but you don't need to do that.” Flug said timidly.

 

“But I want to.” The Eldritch said in response.

 

“But-!”

 

“I insist!”

 

And with that, Black Hat began to head down the same hallway he had earlier. “Wait, I want to help!” The human cried out, getting up and running after his boyfriend.

 

“Alright, if you must.” The taller man said with an over exaggerated sigh as they made into the kitchen.

 

“You won't regret it.” The smaller one replied with a huge grin.

 

Smiling in return, Black Hat then began to collect some ingredients, the strawberry blonde watching him because he didn't know his way around.

 

“Hey, do you have an apron by chance?” Flug then asked as the Eldritch put everything down on an island in the middle of the room.

 

The taller man raised his eyebrow at the question.

 

“I just don't want to get my scrubs dirty.” The human supplied an answer, grabbing some of the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Yes, I do.” Black Hat said, opening a pantry and grabbing the item from a hook on the back of the door, and then handing it to the strawberry blonde.

 

Thanking him, Flug then put on the apron, tying the straps around his waist.

 

The Eldritch tried to stifle a grin as he looked the smaller man over.

 

“It's a bit...” The tall man trailed off.

 

“It's huge on me.” The strawberry blonde said bluntly, his hands smoothing over non-existent wrinkles, a blush of embarrassment spreading across the bridge of his nose.

 

“I think it's cute.” Black Hat commented with a smile.

 

The human pouted, which didn't help the matter at all.

 

“Aw, don't be that way.” The Eldritch said, reaching out and cupping side of the human's head as he kissed the top of his curly hair. “Can you forgive me?”

 

Unable stay mad, Flug then laughed.

 

“OK, OK. You are forgiven, let's get cooking already.”

 

And with that, the two men began to prepare a meal together.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks again for the flowers and the food.” The small man said later on, getting ready to leave.

 

“No problem. Any excuse to treat you.” The taller one replied, feeling a little sad that he had to see his boyfriend leaving so soon.

 

The human smiled and picked up his bouquet from a coffee table that he had placed them on before hand. “You sure you want me to keep the vase?”

 

“Yes.” Black Hat answered and began to make his way to the door.

 

Just when he was about to open it, however, he heard a groan behind him. The Eldritch turned around just in time to see Flug rubbing at the point between his shoulder and his neck, obviously in some pain.

 

“Are you alright?” The tall man questioned, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, aches are just one of the things that come with my job.” Th strawberry blonde said, trying to laugh it off.

 

“Over there. Now.” The Eldritch said sternly, pointing towards the couch.

 

The smaller man blinked in confusion, put his flowers down, and went over to stand in front of the sofa.

 

Black Hat then went over and sat down, pulling his smaller boyfriend onto his lap causing him to cry out in surprise.

 

“What are you-?” Flug began to ask, only to stop when he felt gloved hands beginning to rub his shoulders.

 

Moaning, the human leaned into the taller one's touch.

 

“Feeling better?” The taller one asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

 

“Mmm-hmm...” The strawberry blonde hummed, closing his eyes in bliss.

 

Chuckling, the Eldritch continued his actions for a little while.

 

“Xavier...” Flug then said softly, leaning back until his back was resting on Black Hat's chest, putting his head on his shoulder and looking up at him with eyes half-lidded and a dark blush over his freckles.

 

The taller one swallowed thickly at the sight and slowly leaned down so their lips met. As they started to slowly make out Flug placed a hand on a dark cheek, fully turning around on the Eldritch's lap so he was then facing him.

 

When they pulled apart, Black Hat managed to ask, “What brought this on?”

 

The human's blush became an even deeper hue, turning his head away as he answered. “I..I couldn't stop thinking about last night… I've never had that kind of connection with anyone before...”

 

A large hand came up and gently made the strawberry blonde look at the taller man.

 

“Me either.” The Eldritch said with a smirk.

 

Flug's eyes shone with emotion and he suddenly wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him into a hug. “I'm so glad! I was afraid if it had been too much...when you didn't shower with me this morning I thought-”

 

“I didn't because I would have fucked you to the point where you wouldn't even be able to walk let alone go to work!” Black Hat cried out, grabbing his boyfriend's hips and grinding into his ass, making the smaller man gasp at feeling the obvious bulge in the taller man's pants.

 

“Besides,” the Eldritch panted, “I told you I want to have you and only you like that **many** more times.”

 

Pulling away so he could look at the tall man, Flug smiled and asked, “You sure you're not having second thoughts?”

 

“Positive.” Black Hat responded, his tone completely serious.

 

“OK.” The human said simply and then began to pull his shirt over his head, only for a large hand to stop him.

 

“You're not hurting anymore are you?” The Eldritch questioned, sounding concerned.

 

The strawberry blonde smiled, touched that his boyfriend cared about him so much. “No, I'm alright now, thanks.”

 

He then removed his shirt, followed by his pants, and settled down once more in the Eldritch's lap.

 

“I want you to keep your hands to yourself now, alright?” The human said, looking up at the taller man.

 

Black Hat was confused but did as the other one said, placing his hands on either side of him.

 

Not missing a beat, the human then leaned forward and began to kiss down the length of the Eldritch's neck.

 

This surprised Black Hat a bit but then he started to purr.

 

Giggling at the tickling feeling he got on his lips from the vibration, the small man then began to lick at the man's skin instead.

 

The taller man began to pant, only to moan when the tongue turned into teeth that nibbled gently.

 

After going back and forth between these actions, the strawberry blonde pulled away and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth, their lips moving together.

 

“What's this you're doing?” Black Hat asked when they pulled apart, out of breath.

 

“Worshiping and exploring your body, of course.” Flug replied, surprised the other didn't know. “Hasn't anyone ever done that to you before?”

 

Blushing green, the Eldritch adverted his gaze. “No…People just want to move right to the 'good stuff'.”

 

The human's eyes widened in shock, his expression showing distress. He still couldn't believe how people treated the other man!

 

The small man then cupped the other man's face in between his hands, his boyfriend looking at him once more.

 

“I love you. I...just hope that I'm able to show you that.”

 

“You do so much more than that, angel.” Black Hat replied, a hand resting on top of one of Flug's. “I can see it in everything you say and do. You live and breathe it.”

 

“How are you so sure?” The distraught strawberry blonde asked softly.

 

“Because I do the same for you. Each and every day.” The Eldritch replied.

 

Over come with emotion, the small man began to laugh happily while he began to cry at the same time, wiping at them with his knuckles.

 

“I'm sorry, crying during sex isn't the biggest turn on is it?” Flug commented, finally managing to pull himself back together.

 

Black Hat laughed in answer, giving the other man a smile of adoration.

 

“Guess I have to make up for it then, don't I?” The human said and began to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt.

 

Once the Eldritch's chest was bare, the strawberry blonde then began to explore with his mouth all way down, paying attention to every inch of skin.

 

Flug then ended up kneeling down on his knees in front of a very large tent in the taller man's pants and began to unzip them.

 

The human couldn't help licking his lips at the sight heavy cock in front of him, already oozing with magenta pre-cum, remembering the little taste he had the night before.

 

He then licked the tip with the flat of his tongue, moaning at the familiar sweetness.

 

“Fuck!” Black Hat yelled out in pleasure, his claws ripping into the sofa's material.

 

Despite wanting to continue, the sight worried the strawberry blonde. “Um, do you want me to stop? Your couch-”

 

“I can buy a new one! Just. Don't. Stop!” The Eldritch shouted.

 

Flug couldn't help laughing at his boyfriend's desperation and resumed, running his tongue up the underside of the dick he was holding, from base to tip.

 

After he did that he finally took pity on the taller man and began to attempt putting as much as he could into his mouth.

 

Bobbing his head and pumping the rest with his hand, Flug then began to suck on Black Hat's dick, the sounds of moans and wet sounds filling the air.

 

The strawberry blonde was so distracted that he didn't notice it until he felt himself being penetrated from behind. Pulling himself off, he then turned his head around and found a slightly thick and slick tentacle.

 

“Did I tell you to stop?” A low and gravelly voice questioned, grabbing the human's attention.

 

The Eldritch's tone was so commanding and it made the small man grow even harder.

 

“No, sir.” Flug said without even thinking and began to suck on the large dick once again.

 

Surprised but mostly aroused by his boyfriend's response, Black Hat began to pump his extra limb inside of the small man, which only made the strawberry blonde moan even more around his mouthful.

 

“I want you to touch yourself.” The taller man said, placing a hand gently on top of the human's curls, purring so much it was almost hard to understand him.

 

Flug did so, stroking himself in time with the tentacle's thrusts.

 

This only lasted for so long though before finally…

 

“Fuck, I'm about to cum!” The Eldritch shouted, the thing pumping inside of his boyfriend becoming even faster.

 

The human moaned loudly at the feeling, the vibrations from it coursing up Black Hat's cock.

 

Unable to take this feeling anymore, the taller man finally came, shooting into the strawberry blonde's mouth.

 

But there was too much and Flug pulled back, only to get it all over his face, making him cry out.

 

The combination of this, plus the fast movement inside him, then made him cum as well.

 

Both men panted heavily, trying to recover from both of their earth shattering orgasms.

 

Black Hat then looked at his boyfriend. “You look like sin.”

 

“I feel like it.”The small man replied, only to gasp as the tentacle gently left him.

 

That seemed to be the only thing holding him up because he then collapsed on his side onto the ground.

 

“Shit! Are you alright?!” The Eldritch said, quickly getting up, putting himself back into his pants and kneeling down to gently lift the human's head.

 

“I think so. I just have absolutely no energy whatsoever.” Flug said with a weak smile. “Has this ever happened with anyone else before?”

 

Black Hat smiled at this and chuckled. “No, only you.”

 

The taller man then picked the strawberry blonde up and began to walk with him into another room.

 

“Where are we going?” The human asked.

 

“To take a bath. You and I both need one.”

 

The Eldritch then looked down at his boyfriend.

 

“And you can forget about going home, you're staying with me tonight.” He added, his voice stern.

 

“That's fine with me, I don't think I could walk anyway.” The small man replied with a smile.

 

Black Hat smiled in return and began humming something that the strawberry blonde didn't know but made him feel loved.


	7. Weird Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!
> 
> Black Hat = Xavier   
> Flug = Gabe  
> Demencia = Alicia  
> 5.0.5. = Mark

When Flug woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was the sound of music drifting through the air. Feeling confused, he then turned over and discovered his boyfriend was no longer there.

 

“Where are my clothes?” The human muttered to himself, looking around the room. After not finding them and coming to the conclusion they were still in the living room, he then looked towards the door and found a black bathrobe hanging there.

 

Slightly hesitating, the small man then got out of bed and went over and slipped the thing on.

 

Of course, just like the apron from the day before, the robe was far too big on him, which made him blush when he thought about it.

 

He then stepped out and followed the sound until he arrived at a room he hadn't noticed before. The door was slightly and he opened it slowly, taking in the sight before him.

 

The room was filled with DJ equipment and gear but at the back was where the taller man in nothing but pajama bottoms sat at a beautiful and dark colored piano, paying on the keys only to stop once in a while to write in the same notebook the smaller male had seen him writing in before.

 

Smiling, Flug then knocked on the door frame loud enough to be heard. Stopping abruptly, Black Hat turned around with a surprised look on his face.

 

“Gabe! I didn't wake you did I?” The tall man asked, quickly turning back and closing what he'd been writing in. “Yes, but it's alright. It was beautiful.” The strawberry blonde replied, making his way over towards him.

 

The Eldritch smiled shyly at the praise but then looked down at what his boyfriend was wearing and couldn't help staring. “Like what you see?” The smaller male asked jokingly, a small blush appearing on his face.

 

“Actually, I do.” Black Hat replied with a smirk.

 

Having not expected such an answer, the human gasped, shutting the robe where it had been revealing his bare chest self-consciously. Chuckling, the tall man got up and cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands.

 

“You're the one that's beautiful, angel. So beautiful...” He said quietly, gently pressing his lips on Flug's. The strawberry blonde moaned softly, balancing on his toes and wrapping his arms around the Eldritch's neck.

 

Black Hat reached up and threaded his fingers through curly hair, tugging gently as their lips moved slowly against each other. Then they pulled apart, both men laughing happily as they pressed their foreheads together affectionately.

 

“Mm, I love you.” The human said, closing his eyes blissfully.

 

“Love you too.” The taller man replied with a grin.

 

They stood there for a moment in silence, enjoying each others presence. But then Flug noticed the Eldritch becoming tense.

 

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the other man in concern. “Hey, what's wrong?”

 

“Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about something is all...” Black Hat replied, a mixture of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. “Hey,” the small male said softly and put a comforting hand on his boyfriend's cheek, “you can tell me, it's alright.”

 

The Eldritch looked uncertain but then swallowed and nodded. “I, um, I have to go out today to get some stuff for work and I...” Damn it, he felt so stupid about being unable to go out alone in public!

 

“I'll go with you.” Flug said almost immediately, his tone gentle but his eyes had a fire in them.

 

“R-Really?” The taller one said hopefully, the idea of his little boyfriend being there by his side made him feel a lot better.

 

“Of course! Besides, I want to spend more time with you today.” The human replied with a with a shy grin.

 

Smiling, Black Hat suddenly lifted the strawberry blonde which caused him to squeal in delight, only to dip him into a deep kiss.

 

Pulling apart, the Eldritch then cried out,“Angel of mine, you are truly my lifeline!”

 

* * *

 

After a breakfast of pancakes (which Flug had insisted on making in return for the flowers and dinner the night before) and getting some new clothes from the human's house, the two men were now at a music shop located at an outdoor mall that wasn't too far from the taller man's house.

 

Upon entering the building, Flug cried out in awe at the sight of everything on sale from records to musical instruments and other kinds of equipment.

 

“I know, I know, it's amazing!” A feminine voice said in response, followed by a masculine chuckle.

 

The strawberry blonde looked over towards the counter on either side of it stood two elves, both having dark blue eyes and blonde hair, resembling each other quite a bit. However, the man was taller than the female and her ears were pierced while his wasn't.

 

Suddenly, the woman straightened up, noticing the taller man next to the human.

 

The small man grabbed at the Eldritch's arm and tensed up, feeling both protective and alert.

 

“Black Hat, is that you?!” The pierced-eared one shouted, leaning forward from behind the counter with a grin.

 

Black Hat, who had been feeling a little tense himself, visibly relaxed and smiled back. “Oh, it's you, Nadine. I thought someone else was going to be in today.”

 

“Hey, I live to serve!” Nadine answered, taking a deep bow with her arms spread out wide. Then, tilting her head up slightly with a smile, she asked casually, “So, who's your friend?”

 

Before Flug could give an answer, he felt a large arm around his shoulders. “This is my boyfriend, Gabe,” the Eldrtich said, an obvious feeling of pride in his words.

 

Despite the positive attention they were both receiving from the blonde woman (even now she was gushing over how adorable the human was) the strawberry blonde couldn't help feeling somewhat on edge.

 

He then looked over towards the man standing across from her and noticed an unreadable look in his eye as the stranger looked at the both of them, particularly the tallest of the men standing beside him.

 

The pierced elf saw him looking at the other one of her kind and grinned. “Oh, this is my brother, Vivien! I don't believe you've met him before, Black Hat.”

 

Smiling, the look from before disappearing, Vivien offered out his right hand to the smaller man as he pushed back some of his own light colored locks behind a long ear with his left. “Pleased to meet you both.”

 

Flug took the hand cautiously, noticing the two bracelets dangling off the pale wrist of the hand he didn't hold in his own. One was a gold band with a few rubies covering the front and the other was a silver band with a bunch of amethysts on almost half of it. Both looked extremely expensive.

 

“I believe my sister and I haven't caught your name yet, if you don't mind…” The blonde male inquired, shaking their hands gently.

 

Blushing as the shyness he usually felt when meeting new people finally kicked in, the human managed to stutter out, “Oh, um, m-my name's Gabe.”

 

“So,” Vivien said, letting go of his hold on the smaller man's hand, “what brings you to my sister's shop?”

 

“We just need some stuff for my work is all.” The Eldritch answered, looking down at the ground and lowering his arm from Flug's shoulders to thread his fingers through the small male's own, tightening his grip slightly.

 

The human looked over at Black Hat and discovered his discomfort with talking to this new stranger, so he smiled back at him and gently squeezed his hand in return in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“So what is it you do exactly?” The blonde man asked, genuinely interested.

 

“I'm a DJ at some nightclub.” The Eldritch replied, turning his gaze over towards the merchandise behind them longingly, wanting to just leave the conversation desperately.

 

“You mean, you're not a songwriter or anything?” Vivien continued to pry.

 

“Um, no, I'm not. I tried that but...it didn't work out.” The taller man said, now actually looking up at the elf, finding it the questions a bit odd. “It didn't...what?!” The long-eared man cried out, disbelievingly.

 

Both of the other men blinked in confusion at this, not knowing what to say.

 

“Um, don't mind my brother. You just go get what you need, OK?” Nadine said suddenly, trying to smooth over the awkward situation.

 

Deciding this was best, the human led his boyfriend over to the things for sale, looking over his shoulder at the two siblings as they went.

 

* * *

 

As the two finally left with what the taller man needed, Flug noticed someone pass them by, far too distracted to notice them.

 

“Mark, is that you?!” The strawberry blonde yelled.

 

Indeed, the bear hybrid stopped in his tracks and turned towards them, trying to hide something behind his back. “Oh, hi you guys,” the dark-haired man said nervously.

 

“Hey, what have you been up to?” The small man asked happily, making his way towards his friend. “Oh, um, not much. Just doing some shopping.” The big man answered, making small steps backward to avoid the human from getting too close.

 

Raising an eyebrow at this, Black Hat made his way towards him as well. “Are you doing alright there?”

 

“Yeah, um, I just- Look I gotta go! Please don't tell Alicia I was here!”

 

And with that, the bear hybrid was gone, still keeping whatever he was hiding away from the two.

 

The two men then looked at each other from the corner of their eye. “Why is everyone acting so weird today?!” Flug then cried out in frustration.

 


	8. Mark's Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat = Xavier   
> Flug = Gabe  
> Demencia = Alicia  
> 5.0.5. = Mark

Flug smiled as he entered the dojo a few days later only to be spotted right away by his lizard hybrid friend, waving her hand high above her head with her long hair in double dutch braids and high buns.

 

“Hi, Gay-bee!”

 

She then laughed, immediately making her way over and grabbed his arm enthusiastically. “Come to sign up for my class?”

 

The human scoffed but with a smile. “You wish!”

 

Demencia giggled and let him go, making her way to the changing room. “I'll just be a minute! OK?!”

 

“'Kay!” He shouted back and sat down on a nearby chair to wait.

 

“Hey, is that sensei's boyfriend over there?”

 

“I don't know, I sure hope not. I want a chance with her, you know.”

 

The strawberry blonde perked up and noticed two men who were students of his friend were whispering to each other, although not very well because he heard every word they said.

 

“Yeah, dream on! She'd probably kick your ass if you tried!” The first male remarked with a chuckle.

 

“Way to have confidence in me, bro.” The second one fired back, sounding like his pride hurt a bit.

 

Flug bit his lip nervously, debating if he should go over and say something to them but was startled by a hand on his shoulder. “Alright, I'm ready!”

 

He looked up to see the female had returned with what must have been a worried expression because the smile on Demencia's face turned to a look of concern. “Hey, what's wrong?”

 

“N-Nothing, let's get going shall we?!” The human cried out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out the door.

 

* * *

 

Upon entering the house the lizard hybrid shared with her boyfriend, she yelled out joyfully, “Mark, bear-bear, I'm home!”

 

“Welcome home, babe! O-Oh, Gabe's with you...” The large man cried out just as happily only to waver at the sight of the smaller male.

 

“It's good to be home!” Demencia said, walking further into the room and being totally oblivious towards the two men who were now staring at each other awkwardly.

 

“Man, I need to go pee! Those classes take forever and there really is no time for a break!” The woman commented before rushing down the hall.

 

The two left in the room stood in silence before finally the strawberry blonde confronted the dark haired male. “Mark, about when Xavier and I saw you-”

 

“You haven't told Alicia about that, have you?” The bear hybrid questioned desperately a look close to fear in his eyes.

 

“Haven't told Alicia about-? No, I haven't but I why is that so important?!” The human cried out in frustration.

 

“Because I love her and I want it to be special, that's why!” The larger male replied but his answer only confused Flug more. However, hearing the dark haired male say his feelings out loud made the human remember earlier.

 

“Um, Mark, I know that you care about Alicia a lot so...that's why I have to tell you...”

 

The next words out of the small male's lips about what the two men had said made the bear hybrid's eyes widen in shock only to narrow in anger.

 

“Those bastards! This only means I need to do this all the more, good thing I made those reservations early.” The large man muttered to himself which only managed to frighten his small friend.

 

“W-What are you talking about?” The strawberry blonde asked timidly.

 

The dark haired male grabbed a piece of paper and began to write something onto it quickly, handing it over to Flug when he was done.

 

“Go to this place at this time. Bring your boyfriend and dress nice.”

 

The human took it and read it, blinking his eyes in confusion afterward.

 

“Is this...a restaurant?”

 

* * *

 

Later that day, as the strawberry blonde tightened his bow tie, he heard a knock on the door. Answering it, he couldn't help the amazed gasp that left him.

 

There stood his Eldritch boyfriend in a black suit and black undershirt with a black tie as well as not wearing a hat of any sort for once. He looked beyond handsome.

 

“You're gorgeous!” The human couldn't help blurting out, only to slap a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

 

Chuckling, Black Hat reached out and took that hand and kissed the back of it.“You don't look so bad yourself,” he remarked, looking the smaller one over.

 

This night Flug was wearing a light blue suit with a white undershirt and a dark blue bow tie.

 

“T-Thanks...” The small man replied, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

Smiling, the taller one asked, “You ready to go then?”

 

“Huh? Oh, right! Yeah, let's go!” The strawberry blonde said, taking a hold of Black Hat's hand and started to lead them towards the car, the Eldritch laughing along the way.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at _The Fresh Rose_ restaurant, there were tons of people lined up at the front which understandably made Black Hat feel panicked.

 

“Shit, what was Mark thinking having us come to a place like this?!” Flug said, beyond pissed off looking through the window at the crowd.

 

He then looked over to the tall man beside him and wanted to just cry at how scared he looked. The strawberry blonde gently covered a large hand with his own smaller one and gave him a comforting kiss on the lips.

 

Pulling apart, the human then grabbed his cell phone. “I'm going to tell Mark we're not coming.”

 

But before he could even start dialing any number it began to ring. Seeing who it was, the strawberry blonde quickly answered.“Mark? Hey, we can't get in, I told you that Xavier can't be in situations like-!”

 

Then suddenly the small man stopped talking and listened. The Eldritch turned his gaze from the steering wheel and towards his boyfriend and watched as his expression changed from anger to surprise to joy.

 

“Thank you, Mark! You are the **best**!” Flug cried in excitement and then hung up and turned towards Black Hat with a huge grin. “Everything is going to be OK, Mark's made special arrangements for us.”

 

The tall man blinked in astonishment. The dark haired male had really gone through the trouble to do something like that for him?

 

It was then that there was a rapping on the window which caught both of the men's attention. The bear hybrid stood outside the car with a look that was both relieved and grateful.

 

“I'm so glad you guys came! Come on, I'll take you two through one of the side doors.”

 

“A side door, is that allowed?” The Eldritch questioned as he got out of the vehicle and went around to help his boyfriend out of it.

 

Smiling at the display, the large man replied, “Of course it is, I told the manager it was necessary.”

 

The two boyfriend then followed the bear hybrid, interlocking their fingers together and holding hands as they walked.

 

Once inside a lanky woman with short bright yellow hair wearing an apron smiled at them while giving a slight bow before seating them down at a table in an empty room.

 

Demencia was already there and she grinned widely at the sight of her friends. “My name is Alex and I will be serving you this evening.” The waitress introduced herself as she handed them each a menu. “I'll give you time to browse over our selection and please let me know if you need anything at all during your stay here.”

 

She then left the room and the lizard hybrid suddenly reached across the table to clasp at one of Black Hat's and Flug's hands, squealing in excitement. “Can you believe it?! Here we all are at _The Fresh Rose_ together! I've always wanted to come here but thought I never would because it's so damn expensive!”

 

Raising an eyebrow at this, the Eldritch couldn't help but wonder aloud, “Really? I wonder what the occasion is then.”

 

Blinking in realization, the woman withdrew her hands and wrapped them around the large man's arm beside her instead and leaned her chin on his shoulder.“Huh...yeah. What is the occasion honey?”

 

Gritting his teeth in worry at the sudden question, the dark haired male cleared his throat and grabbed the menu in front of him.

 

“How about I let you know after we eat, hm?” He suggested as he began to look through it.

 

The lizard hybrid opened her mouth as if she were going to say something against this but then shrugged her shoulders and picked up her own menu. “Alright, I guess I can live with that.”

 

The Eldritch and the human gave each other an amazed look at this response but decided they would just have to wait to find out what all this was about later as well.

 

* * *

 

It was then after the meal that Demencia suddenly got up and began to sway with the music the restaurant was playing. “I feel like dancing! Come on Gabe, dance with me!”

 

Much to the surprise of everyone the female grabbed the strawberry blonde by the hands and positioned his hand on his waist and put her own on his shoulder. However, once they started to move it was clear she was the one leading them.

 

At first the small male wasn't too sure about it but then began to laugh along with her as she then lifted their arms and began to spin him around.

 

As the two other men watched, the bear hybrid remarked quietly so only the other could hear. “You still wondering what the occasion is for tonight?”

 

Black Hat looked over at the dark haired man but didn't answer, knowing he would get an answer anyway.

 

“ **She** is the reason. She has **always** been my reason to be happy. I've been keeping this thing a secret because I want it to be special for her.” The large man said, bringing his gaze back to look at the tall man for only a moment before getting up and making his way over to the dancing duo.

 

A gentle tap on her shoulder made Demencia stop moving and look over to see the bear hybrid smile and bow. “May I have this dance?”

 

Grinning, the woman giggled and curtsied back. “You may, good sir.”

 

Smiling, the human watched as the couple began to sway with the music only to feel a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at the Eldritch it belonged to.

 

“Do you want to dance as well?” Black Hat asked.

 

Giggling, the small man nodded and began to move slowly with the other man. They danced like this for a moment before they heard a sudden gasp which quickly caught both their attention.

 

Demencia stood with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth as the large man knelt down on one knee with a small box with something sparkling inside held out in front of him.

 

“Alicia, will you marry me and be my mate for the rest of our lives?”

 

The lizard hybrid's looked at the man before her baring his soul and then her eyes went up to the other two.

 

Flug covered his mouth with a hand, feeling tears starting to form. Black Hat looked right back at her and smiled, giving a short nod.

 

As if her childhood friend's small sign of reassurance was all she needed Demencia looked back at her boyfriend as tears began to fall and lowered her hands with a small laugh of happiness and nodded. “Yes, of course I will, you goof.”

 

Laughing in pure joy at this answer, the bear hybrid got up and put the ring on her finger and then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

 

They then pulled apart and looked towards the other couple, the lizard hybrid gesturing for them to come over with a grin.

 

The human ran over and hugged them each tightly. “Congratulations guys!”

 

“Yes, congrats.” The Eldtritch agreed, hugging his childhood friend and then shaking hands with the dark haired man.

 

Smiling, the large man said,“Thanks and thank you and Gabe for putting up with my bullshit coming up to this point. But you know now why I had to keep it a secret, right?”

 

The two then looked over towards the two friends who were now looking over Demencia's new piece of jewelery, the small man making some comment about it which made the female smile.

 

It was at this moment that Black Hat felt a strong feeling of love wash over him at the sight of his little boyfriend. Yes, he could understand why the bear hybrid had done things the way he had.

 

After all, he too had something he had been working on for a while now that he had been keeping secret and wanted to make special for his angel.


End file.
